La folie douce
by Dracosexuel-and-Potteradict
Summary: Petit défi donné par ma meilleure amie et collègue. Le thème étant le même que le titre. Un rendez-vous, un rencard, un soir... Ca vous tente ?


Titre : La folie douce

Disclaimer :Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et donc ne sont malheureusement pas à moi !

Rating : M

Couple : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter

Notes : Alors viola, avec ma chère Potteradict, on a un nouveau concept! Chacune donne un thème précis à l'autre et on a une semaine pour écrire dessus et la publier. Mon thème était la folie douce, et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite caboche !

Bien à vous,

Dracosexuel.

* * *

La folie douce

Ce soir, je sors. J'ai un rendez-vous avec un certain… C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Stephan ? Gabriel ? Ou peut-être Nathan ? J'ai oublié, tant pis. De toute façon, après cette nuit, il n'existera plus pour moi. Chacun aura repris sa place qui lui est propre et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Hey Harry, bouge-toi ton rencard attend ! Entende-je Ron crier derrière la porte de ma salle de bain.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Il faut bien que je me fasse désirer !

- Ca, c'est bon pour les gonzesses 'Ry et tu n'en es pas une à ce que je sache !

Je me mis à pouffer à cette remarque, c'était lui tout craché. J'enfile à la va-vite un marcel noir et un jean dépareillé et troué après être sorti de la douche. Je me regarde brièvement et passe une main hésitante dans mes cheveux encore humides et décide de les laisser ainsi, misant sur le côté sexy de la chose. Je sors enfin, prend ma veste et me dirige vers la sortie. J'entends mon soit disant meilleur me siffler et me donner une tape sur les fesses tout en rigolant. La porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme fin, élancé et un brin androgyne. Les cheveux blonds presque blancs et un air sur de lui collé au visage. Il ne lui ressemble pas mais je m'en accommoderai.

- Bonsoir Harry, tu es prêt ?

- Yep.

Il m'entraine à sa suite dans sa bagnole de luxe et on décolle. Il s'occupe de parler à ma place pendant que je lui réponds par monosyllabe. Ca fait à peine trente minutes qu'on est ensemble et je m'ennuie déjà. Ce mec est fade, sans aucune saveur, ennuyant. On arrive enfin dans un petit restau situé près de la capitale new yorkaise. Je le suis un air blasé au visage, on s'installe, il me demande ce qui me ferait plaisir. Je retiens de peu la pensée qui vient de me traverser l'esprit, à mon avis un « la ferme, je veux juste ton cul » serait assez malvenu. Je commande alors un des plats les plus chers un homard fumé accompagné d'un-je-ne-sais quoi au nom imprononçable. Il me regarde avec un sourire, comme si tout ça été normal et demande au serveur une bouteille de champagne.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'amener dans un endroit comme celui-là, un fast-food m'aurait suffit, lui dis-je d'un ton léger.

- Tu rigoles, un rendez-vous avec toi, ça se fête ! Et puis, l'argent n'est pas un problème, me répond t-il satisfait.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Quelle conversation minable. Son physique est plutôt plaisant certes mais pour le reste, ça laisse à désirer. Bon sang, s'il assure au pieu aussi bien qu'il fait la conversation, il y a de quoi se tirer une balle. Je ne l'écoute déjà plus et me retiens de bailler pour ne pas paraitre impoli.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Demande-t-il surpris.

- Non, je n'ai pas très faim ce soir mais je prendrais bien un dessert.

Quoi ? Ce sous-entendu était-il trop cru ? Oh et puis, merde. Je me lève précipitamment manquant de faire tomber ma chaise.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que… ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'embarque avec moi, le trainant presque. A peine sortis de l'établissement, je lui glisse à l'oreille :

- J'ai envie de toi, ne me fais pas attendre…

J'accentue mes dires en glissant une main dans son pantalon, touchant du bout des doigts sa virilité. Je le sens trembler contre moi, son souffle chatouillant mon cou.

- Viens, fait-il d'une voix devenue rauque.

On arrive après plusieurs minutes chez lui, la porte se ferme, nos yeux se croisent. Il ne nous en faut pas plus pour reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes voracement, ses mains passent sous mes vêtements sans aucune pudeur. Je le repousse délicatement en profitant pour enlever veste et t-shirt devenus trop encombrants. Ses fringues finissent par y passer également. Bel apollon. Je le plaque sans tendresse contre un mur et savoure sa peau, son odeur, j'entends son cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. L'adrénaline refait surface, pas de précipitation, doucement. Lui laisser du temps, ne pas accélérer, en profiter, savourer. A moi. Il est à moi. Je l'attire délicatement contre mon corps, collant mon érection à la sienne. Des frissons me parcourent l'échine, c'est agréable, j'aime ça. Je frôle de mes doigts ses tétons dressés, et me repait de ses soupirs. Je pourrais jouir rien qu'avec ce son. Petit con. Ma langue suit le parcours de ses muscles fermes et délicats jusqu'à atteindre une légère toison blonde. Mes dents en profitent pour abaisser son caleçon, centimètres par centimètres. Il me presse.

- Plus… S'il-te-plait…

Je souris, il comprend rapidement. Je me relève à son niveau et m'empare sans faux semblants de ses lèvres rougies. Il a fermé les yeux. Je laisse un doigt caresser sa virilité dévoilée, geste sadique à souhait. Et empoigne nos deux sexes dans l'étau serré de ma main. Nous gémissons de concert. L'un tremblant, l'autre quémandant la suite de ces préliminaires bien trop excitants. Je lui demande de se retourner impatient. Il s'exécute avec plaisir et je n'en mène pas large. Je n'en peux plus, je le veux tout de suite, maintenant. J'entre en lui, il hurle, je m'excuse. Je ne l'ai pas préparé exprès, il ne le sait pas, il n'a pas à savoir. J'embrasse son cou pour me faire pardonner et régule ma cadence pour le laisser s'habituer. La douleur le brule, je le sais. C'est un détail qu'on n'oublie jamais, pas vrai Draco ? Je me souviens de tout, de toi, de la manière dont tu m'as pris ce soir-là, sans douceur, avec lenteur. J'avais détesté, tu t'en foutais, tu continuais. Et le lendemain, repu, tu t'étais tiré. Tu m'as fait aimé ça, je prends exemple, sois fier de moi. Mon repas du soir va lui aussi aimer ça, en redemander encore et encore, supplier. Mes coups de reins se font plus brutaux, nos peaux moites claquent l'une contre l'autre. On s'époumone à se briser la voix, à se briser tout court. Ca ne va pas tarder, on va finir par sombrer. Un dernier va et vient nous emmène loin, là où tout est bien avant que la rechute ne nous rattrape et nous frappe de plein fouet. On est, on plane. Je le retiens contre ce mur de débauche et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Merci, tu as été parfait mais ce n'est pas assez.

Il ne comprend pas jusqu'à ce que mes mains glissent dans son cou, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge, son regard se trouble. Il s'écroule.

Je souris, c'est fini. Le petit prince est mort, foudroyé par un orgasme et brisé par celui qui le lui a donné.

J'embarque ce pantin désarticulé avec moi, le trainant sans vraiment m'en soucier. Doucement, je le dépose dans sa voiture de luxe et pars le retrouver. Je sifflote en conduisant, accélérant tant l'impatience se fait sentir. J'arrive à destination devant un grand portail fermé, son manoir caché par ces immenses grilles de trois mètres de haut. Des gardes passent et repassent devant les portes en bois massif, empêchant quiconque d'y entrer. Je m'en doutais un peu, tant pis. Et moi qui souhaitais lui apporter mon présent en mains propres, je vais devoir l'abandonner devant. J'arrache un bout de papier de mon calepin fétiche et y note un mot :

_100. Le jeu est terminé, prépare-toi… _

_La prochaine fois ce sera toi, Draco. Tic tac, tic tac._

* * *

__Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! C'est assez sombre, assez glauque, je sais. Mais il en faut pour tous les goûts, vous ne croyez pas ?

A plus !


End file.
